


The Truth

by regaljacki



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regaljacki/pseuds/regaljacki
Summary: Brianna is struggling with a huge secret. It’s time to tell her parents how she truly feels.Please note that this AU does not follow canon. Claire never left and raised Brianna with Jamie.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: QueerlanderChronicles





	The Truth

It was an unusually sunny day when Brianna Fraser decided to reveal her biggest secret to the most important people in her life. _Her parents._

She had been living with this secret for far too long, and it’s started to eat her alive. Whenever her parents talk about her future wedding, children, or husband, she dodges the subject so they won’t pry further. Brianna knew that her parents would never force her on anyone if she wouldn't want to, so she was grateful for that.

Brianna also knew that she would never enjoy love like her parents. She would never be married, nor would she have children of her very own, but at least she would feel like herself, and that was more than enough. Also, with love, you always find a way.

She wanted to be loved. But first, she needed to know if her parents approved of her even because she would never want a husband.

Brianna wouldn’t know what to do if her parents reacted negatively. If they ignored her feelings or worse, call it a _phase._ What if her father would have different beliefs? Would her mother be angry for not giving her grandchildren? All those questions raced through Brianna’s mind, and she knew they would only leave if she spoke them aloud.

_Today was the day._

Brianna knew her father had a friend that was just like her. _John Grey._ Brianna had spoken with him before, not directly, but out of curiosity. It helped her a great deal to find the root of her feelings.

When she looked up, she saw her parents on the front porch, she gathered up her courage and walked over to them.

“Mama, Da? Can we talk?”

Her father, Jamie was alert, as usual. He could see how nervous Brianna was. In the corner of her eyes, Brianna saw her mother’s worried brow furrow. 

“Are ye alright, _a leannan?_ ”

“Aye, Da. I’m alright. I just need tae talk wi’ the both of ye.”

Brianna felt her nerves the more she spoke. Her mind was racing, and she was _so_ close to running away and not telling them anything. A small part inside of her regretted taking the step, but she also knew that it was now—time to tell _the truth._

“You know you can always talk to us, Darling.”

The voice of her mother said softly. Her mother’s voice had always calmed her down. Brianna decided instead to be brave, so she took a deep breath, feeling the air around her getting tighter. The sounds surrounding them muted. Now it was just her and her words that mattered.

“I- I dinna ken how to tell ye, and I’m sorry.”

Tears started building in Brianna’s whisky eyes. She blinked them away, in hope, they would disappear, but instead, they streamed down her rosy cheeks.

“ _A leannan,_ ye ken, ye can tell us everything.”

She felt the warm hand of her father on hers, and it gave her an absolute reassurance that It would be ok. But what if it wasn’t? It could be the last time she feels his touch or hears his smooth voice.

“I’m-”, she took a deep breath. “I like women. Romantically.”

Brianna didn’t know how to choose the right words, but she knew there was no turning back now that she had said it out loud. Her gaze was focused on her parents, noticing their facial expressions. She waited for their raised voices to tell her that it’s wrong. _But it didn’t happen._

Instead, she felt the warm hand of her father tighten around her cold fingers. She looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes starting to water. _Was he disappointed?_

“I’m so sorry, Da.”

His brow furrowed.

“ _A leannan,_ why are ye apologizing? For being who ye are?”, now his tears started to fall down his cheeks as did hers. Brianna couldn’t stop crying for the sheer relief she felt. _It was going to be ok._

“Yer mother and I have always raised ye to be yerself. And we dinna want ye ever to apologize for being just that”, his hand brushed her tears slowly away and stayed on her cheek.

“I want ye tae know, _a leannan_ , that I love ye, no matter what. And I want ye to be wi’ someone that loves ye; it doesna matter if yer marrit or no. Yer health and happiness is what truly matters and that yer heart is pleased. I never want yer heart to be broken, nor do I want ye to live a life ye didna want. Ye are our daughter Brianna, and God has made ye the way he wanted ye tae to be. And ‘tis just fine!”

It was now she broke down in tears, sobs overtaking her body, which now was pressed against Jamie’s chest. She knew her mother approved the moment she felt her arms wrapping around her body. And there she was. In the arms of the people she loved most, and they loved her still.

When Brianna wasn’t allowed to be herself, her fear controlled her. She was scared people would not support or love her. 

But she now knew that her parents would always support her no matter who she chose to love. Her heart felt light, she couldn’t wait to introduce them to the girl she would love one day, with unconditional support from the people she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to all the girls for letting me be a part of this group. You all are amazing and I am so thankful to have a space where I just can simply be myself! I love you all!
> 
> And a special thank you to my BETA Anya!


End file.
